The Life We Spend Together
by KlaineIsEternal
Summary: Kurt Hummel is alone. He has his dad but he wants someone he can share his life with. His high school has been difficult but then a charming man named Blaine Anderson comes into his life and everything changes for them. I suck at summaries! sorry ;) xoxo
1. Maybe Soumates

**This will be my second fic but my first multi chapter fic. I love Klaine forever and I hope you like it. I have time so I will update quickly every chapter.**

**I don't own Glee, if I did Klaine would have at least 4 kisses per episode and Kurt would have stayed in Lima waiting for Blaine. xoxo **

**So glad that Glee filming starts today. Stay Strong. I know it is going to be sad, going back and knowing Cory won't be on set but thay should smile while being there. That's what Cory would have wanted! Forever In My Heart Cory Monteith xoxo! **

* * *

Chapter 1: Maybe soulmates

Kurt Hummel is alone. His dad Burt Hummel is always worried about him because he is afraid that his son will never find someone as open and moral as him. Kurt was constantly bullied by Karofsky and Azimio at his school. As the only out gay kid at school it was really hard for him to get through that. Now his father found a new partner, Carole Hudson, Finn's mom. He had a crush on Finn but he accepted the fact that Finn was staright and was daing Rachel Berry, his rival in solos. A new kid come to Mickinley and gets into Glee Club. Sam Evans. Kurt developed another crush on him but Sam was straight too.

After all of that Kurt was beginning to accept that maybe he was going to be alone for the rest of his life. That maybe he wasn't good enough for someone, he was beginning to accept that maybe he would never find the love of his life.

One day he went to Dalton Academy to spy on the Warblers, other Glee club at the choir competition. He was amazed by all the preppy boys there. There were no bullies and everyone seemed so polite.

"Um excuse can I ask you a question? I'm new here"

"My name is Blaine"

"Kurt"

And then Kurt just got lost in that Blaine guy, the most gorgeous, handsome and flawless boy he had ever seen. They said a couple of things and then Blaine took Kurt's hand and guided him to the room where the Warblers were going to sing. Kurt was amazed by this boy.

"Next time don't forget your jacket new kid". Blaine said

Suddenly Blaine started singing "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry and boom, Kurt was melting, he wanted to know more about Blaine but the problem was **_what if he's not gay?_**

When the song ended Blaine, David and Wes took Kurt to the cafeteria to talk and Blaine introduced them. Turns out that Blaine **_was_** gay. Blaine wanted to talk to Kurt alone so he asked Wes and David to leave them, so they did.

Kurt told Blaine his bullying problem and Blaine talked to him about being bullied too.

"Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt" Blaine said and after talking a bit more about everything, Blaine gave Kurt his phone number and said bye telling Kurt one word **"Courage"**. Kurt smiled and then Blaine went to his class. Maybe being a spy wasn't a bad thing. Maybe Kurt had found the light to his darkness that day. He knew that someday Blaine was going to be a very important person in his life. Until then he enjoyed being Blaine's friend.

Kurt returned back to Mckinley with a huge smile on his face. The day went well, he received two texts from Blaine saying **"Courage" **and he even had a picture of Blaine in his locker already. But he knew that this was too good to be true and that something bad was going to happen and it did.

Karofsky shoved him into the lockers but he was so sick and tired of this that he took Blaine's advice and he left behind Karofsky to confront him. After angry yells Karofsky couldn't stand it anymore so he kissed Kurt. Kurt punched him away and ran scared. He went to pick up his backpack and left to the Lima Bean. His first real kiss had been stolen and in a terrible way with someone that made his life hell during that year so he did the only thing he knew was going to help him, he called the only person that would understand. **Blaine**

Blaine was getting out of class when he received a call from Kurt.

"Hey Kurt what's-" Blaine couldn't finish because he heard Kurt crying

"Blaine I need you, please come to the Lima Bean, please I need to talk to you" Kurt said with tears.

"I'm on my way, please stay there and calm down, I'm coming Kurt" Blaine replied and rushed to his car to the Lima Bean. It was not close given the fact that he was like one hour away but he felt the need to help Kurt. He needed to help him.

An hour later he was parking in front of the Lima Bean and he enter the coffee shop. He saw Kurt in a table. He looked sad, like he'd been crying the whole hour.

"Hey" Blaine said. "What's wrong?"

Kurt didn't say anything and instantly rushed to Blaine crying and wrapped his arms around his waist. He knew that maybe that was a little awkward but he didn't care, he needed Blaine. He didn't know why but he just needed him.

"Shh, stop crying Kurt, what's wrong, please talk to me"

"He did it, he kissed me but I didn't want to, he forced me and I feel bad Blaine please help me"

"Ok but first calm down ok?" Blaine said hugging Kurt who had his face in the crook of Blaine's neck. "Let's sit down and you tell me what's going on ok?

"So today this bully Karofsky shoved me into the lockers so I got tired of that and followed him to confront him, and after telling him that he was never going to change me, he kissed me, I shoved him away but he tried to kiss me again so I ran and came here and called you because I felt connected to you because you understand me but if you want to go you can-" he got interrupted by Blaine.

"Kurt stop, you're my friend and I'm honored that you called **me. **I will always be there for you, to help you. You can call me whenever you want and I'll be there for you Ok?." Blaine said

"Thank you Blaine, thank you." Kurt said feeling weak and his voice sounded sad.

"Come here, give me a hug." Blaine said with a huge smile. He had no idea what this was but he felt the need to help Kurt, it was like destiny. Maybe he had found his soulmate.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Discovering Each Other. **

**Reviews are always welcomed! xoxo love! :) **


	2. Discovering Each Other

**Second chapter! This story will be like 20 chapters. I'll try to update as fast as I can and since I'm in summer I have time!**

**I don't own Glee, if I did, Klaine would've never broke up and Kurt would've stayed in Lima until Blaine's graduation!**

The next week Kurt and Blaine went to the Lima Bean to talk and know more about each other. Kurt wanted to know more about Blaine and turns out that Blaine did too. They ordered their coffees and started talking.

"So Kurt tell me about you"

"Well I've been lonely all my life, it's just my dad and me but now I have a stepmother and a stepbrother"

"Where's your mom? Are your parents divorced?"

"Umm, no my mom died when I was eight"

"Oh Kurt I'm so sorry I didn't know"

"No no it's ok, you didn't know, I understand"

They continued to talk about everything Kurt liked, Broadway, about how he was going to New York after graduation, Blaine wanted to go to NY too and they talked about so much more.

"So Blaine enough of me, tell me about you"

"Well, my mom divorced my dad because my dad is not accepting of me but she is so she told him that she wasn't going to be with someone like him, I came out when I was 14 and after that all my friends told me that they were not my friends anymore, I was beat up after Sadie Hawkins dance, that's why I'm a year behind you. I lost one year of school after that but then I went to Dalton and I found Wes and David and the Warblers so I guess I'm great now"

"Blaine I'm sorry really I didn't know"

"Kurt is fine really"

"So you've never had a boyfriend before?" Kurt asked

"Nope. You?" Blaine replied

"No, I realised that I'm not good enough for anyone so I decided not to have one, I guess" Kurt said

"No Kurt don't say that. You are good enough" Blaine said

"I don't know Blaine, until last week I didn't even had a first kiss, my dad is afraid that I will never find someone like me, that understands me and loves me, I guess I'm a freak. Nobody has ever been insterested in me"

"First Kurt, I've never kissed anyone so we are in the same spot, second you're not a freak, you're amazing, the best person I've ever known and I know someone who is interested in you" Blaine said

"What? who?" Kurt asked

"Me." Blaine answered

"Ok that must be a joke Blaine, how can someone so perfect as you would be insterested in someone like me?"

"Is not a joke Kurt, I really care about you and since I met you everything became better for me." Blaine said wondering if Kurt felt the same

"Blaine ehh, I don't know what to say." Kurt said

"Come one, I want to show you something" Blaine said taking Kurt by the arm and going out of the Lima Bean.

They walked to a very important place to Blaine, a park where he used to go with his mom when he was 8 years old. The park was lonely that afternoon and there was the bench where Blaine used to seat on his mother's lap and she would sing to him or tell him a story. They used to spend hours there until Blaine's mom moved to New York.

"This is the park where my mom used to tell me stories or sometimes she just smiled telling me I was the best son ever or that stuff." Blaine said

"Blaine this is sort of private, I should go" Kurt said turning around to leave

"NO." Blaine yelled "I mean I want you to be here Kurt, you are the first person I bring here and this is special to me, please don't leave" Blaine said

"Ok." Kurt answered

"So this is the bench where I used to seat on her lap and she used to hugged me" Suddenly a flashback came to his mind, he told the memory to Kurt

**_"Blaine sweetie come here and seat with me, want me to tell you a story?" _****Irene said**

**_"Sure mom." _****Blaine replied**

**_"Well there is a boy with dark curly hair that loves getting gel on his hair everyday" _****Blaine laughed because he knew she was talking about him****_. "He learned how to play the piano when he was 6 and the guitar when he was 7. He loves wearing bow ties, suspenders and square and striped shirts, well glasses too. His dream is to become a famous singer and go to a big city to perform and sign autographs and win awards. He sings beautiful and he is so cute"_**

**_"Mom that's not a story. That's me, Blainey. Me, mom, is me" _****the boy told her**

**_"Yes it is, I love you Blainey. Ok lets go home, is getting cold" _****she said taking him to the car**

*end of the flashback*

"Blaine that's a beautiful story and you still wear gel every day and you sing awesome" Kurt said "So you still talk to your mom?" he asked nervously wondering if that was a hard question for him

"Like once a month, she moved to NY and I haven't seen her since I was 14 when she left but I know she still loves me" Blaine said with confidence and tears and then Kurt hugged him. Blaine hugged back while they both wondered why it felt so right.

A minutes later it was getting dark, they didn't realized they spend the whole afternoon talking about them and their family and old stories, so they went back to the Lima Bean to get their cars.

"Well I guess I'll see you soon then." Kurt said

"Yes, I hope so." Blaine answered. He was nervous because he wanted to ask Kurt something but then Kurt hugged him and turn around to find his car.

"Kurt wait, I need to ask you something," **well there's no turning back Blaine **he thought

"Yeah sure, what's up?." Kurt asked confused and nervous about what was Blaine going to ask him

"Kurt would you go on a date with me? like a romantic one?"

"Really? Well Blaine, I'd love to, wait this isn't a joke?

"What? No Kurt of course not, I would never play with you I promise" Blaine assured him "I think you don't have to wait anymore Kurt"

"Wait for what?" Kurt asked confused

"Wait for _that someone_ you've been looking for," Blaine replied

"Well meet me here tomorrow at 7 and then we'll go to dinner ok?" Blaine said giving him a wink

"O-Okay" Kurt answered even more confused

"Don't worry you'll find out tomorrow" Blaine said

"But I still don't know why would you go out with me?" Kurt asked

"I really like you Kurt, you're special, funny, caring, loving, is amazing how strong you are after all you've been through" Blaine said

"I like you too Blaine, very much." Kurt said

"Tomorrow at 7 ok?" Blaine reminded him

"Yeah sure." Kurt answered him and then Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders while Kurt rested his arms on Blaine's back. They pulled away and went to their cars. Blaine smiled all the way back to Dalton and Kurt smiled all the way back to his house. Maybe Blaine was the one.

2 hours later when Kurt was already in bed ready to go to sleep his phone buzzed and he saw it was a text from Blaine

**Hi –B**

**Hello-K**

**I know it must sound crazy but I can't stop thinking about you –B**

**Seriously? –K**

**Damn Kurt I hate that you are so insecure; I told you this is real, I'm serious, you have to believe me. You are worth it and I really really like you, it's not a joke or a lie, is the truth –B**

**I know Blaine but I just don't want to get my hopes up you know –K**

**Well I will never disappoint you Kurt, this is real, you and me –B**

**I can't wait for our date, I'm really excited Blaine, I really like you too –K**

**Well I'll go to sleep that way time passes faster ok? –B**

**Yeah sure, I'll do the same but it's just I want to talk to you all the time –K**

**Well then let's talk a bit more ;) –B**

**So I told my dad about you and he said you sound like a nice guy, don't freak out if he's too protective, I'm his only soon and he still thinks I'm 4 –K**

**Well that's lovely. I understand. I wish my dad was like yours and I hope your dad likes me because I believe I'll be with you for a very long time, if that's ok with you :s –B**

**More than ok Blaine, I told you I really like you too so don't worry :p ,and about your dad, we can share mine if you want , he is going to LOVE you –K**

**Hahaha really Kurt? You're awesome really –B**

**You're awesome too Blaine, don't let your dad get you down. One day he'll realize how awesome his son is –K**

**Thanks Kurt, you are my best friend for now, I hope one day I can call you other thing –B**

**Oh, like what? –K**

**Don't know, you'll have to wait till our DATE tomorrow ;) –B**

**Ok, I'll wait –K**

**I love talking to you**

**Me too. Btw, you look like Prince Eric from the Little Mermaid –K**

**Yeah everyone tells me that. Btw my fav Disney movie is the Little Mermaid, just a fact. What's yours? –B**

**My favorite Disney movie is The Lion King ;) –K**

**Another favorite of mine too :p –B**

**Awesome! ;) –K**

**Hey Kurt what's I forgot to ask you your fav color? ;) –B**

**Oh my favorite color is red and sometimes yellow, why? –K**

**Because I want to know everything about you silly, duhh :D –B**

**Very funny xx –K**

**So… anymore questions? ;) –B**

**Yes I have one for you, can you speak any languages? –K**

**Yeah, I can speak Italian and Spanish but I want to learn French –B**

**OMG –K**

**What? Is there something wrong with that? –B**

**No you idiot, I speak French since I was 10, I can teach you ;) –K**

**OMG Kurt thanks, that's awesome. See? –B**

**See what? –K**

**Another awesome thing I love about you 3**

**So you love things about me? –K**

**Yeah but that my friend I'm not saying it. –B**

**Why? Are you ashamed? Omg sorry L -K**

**No silly I didn't mean that, I want to tell you those things in our date, I want to see you when I tell you ;) –B**

**Omg thanks, I just thought that you were ashamed of me –K**

**NEVER. NEVER. NEVER. –B**

**Well its late, see you tomorrow, 7pm at the Lima Bean right? ;) –K**

**Correct… Goodnight Kurt, sweet dreams! Xoxo**

**Goodnight Blaine, sweet dreams! Xoxo ;) –K**

And with that Kurt fell asleep. A huge smile on his face because Blaine liked him, a boy was interested in him and he wanted to be with him for a very long time right?

Blaine went for a glass of water before he went to bed. He couldn't sleep because he was just able to think of Kurt and just Kurt. Maybe the things about destiny, faith and soulmates really exist. Blaine fell asleep knowing that maybe he just found his soulmate.

* * *

**Sorry if there are any mistakes, english is not my birth language! xoxo **

**Thanks! xoxo 3**


	3. I've Been Looking For You Forever

**3rd chapter, I was off a lot of time, I just got back from my dad's house and there I don't have wifi but I wrote a lot so I will update sooner than I thought! xoxo **

* * *

Kurt woke up smiling. Today was the day. Today he was going on a date with Blaine. Blaine, the only guy that has noticed and cared about him, the only one who understand him and helped him with all the Karofsky thing. He felt a good thing about this. He could picture a life with Blaine and he wanted that. Yes, Kurt Hummel was falling in love with Blaine Anderson.

It was 9 am on a Saturday, no school but he had to wait until 7pm to see Blaine, what was he going to do until then?

His phone started buzzing. It was Blaine calling. Maybe he was going to say that he regretted it or maybe he was having second thoughts and backing off, anyway, he answered the phone.

"Hello." Kurt said

"Kurt, how are you?" Blaine said

"Hey anything wrong?" Kurt asked worried

"No and yes, well we are not seeing each other at 7 today." Blaine said with a smile

"I knew it." Kurt said with a sad voice

"Knew what Kurt?" Blaine asked confused

"That you were going to cancel because you realized that I'm not worth it and -" before he could finished Blaine cut him off

"What? No Kurt, wait first of all you're worth it, and I was calling to say that I'll pick you up in one hour so be ready" Blaine said with a huge smile

"Really?" Kurt asked surprised. Blaine still wanted to go out with him

"Yeah, well go get ready, see you there. Bye Kurt" Blaine said and then hung up

Kurt ran to the bathroom, he needed to have the perfect hair in just one hour and the perfect outfit.

After 40 minutes his hair was ready and he chose red pants with a white shirt and a black vest with a thin tie. He was looking at the mirror when the bell rang, his heart was racing a 100%. He opened the door and saw Blaine standing there with a bouquet of red and yellow roses and he noticed that the flowers were his favorite color and that's why Blaine had asked that time.

"Omg, Kurt you look gorgeous" Blaine said with wide eyes. Kurt looked hot

"Thanks, so do you." Kurt answered looking at Blaine. He was wearing a blue shirt with white pants and a white bow tie a black blazer and of course his gelled hair.

"Here, these are for you." Blaine handed him the roses and Kurt smiled

"Let me put them on water and we'll go." Kurt said turning away to look for water and somewhere to place the beautiful flowers. This was going to be the first memory of the date.

"Ready." Kurt said

"Let's go." Blaine said with a huge smile on his face. Kurt could be the love of his life

Blaine took Kurt to a park that was 10 minutes away from Kurt's house. Blaine was going to get ice cream, balloons and then at night he was taking Kurt to dinner and then to a surprise he was planning.

Blaine got out of the car and went to open Kurt's door. He was a gentleman.

"So what are we doing?" Kurt asked

"Going for a walk, come on" Blaine said taking Kurt's hand in his.

They ate ice cream, sugar cotton, Blaine got Kurt some balloons and they took a hundred pictures. One of Kurt with the balloons and ice cream, another one of Blaine being adorable and one selfie of them that was beautiful. They seemed like 5 year old kids but it was a magical moment full of happiness. After that they went for some coffee and sat on a bench like a couple, even though there weren't one, yet.

A few hours later it was getting dark so they decided to go for dinner.

"Hey Kurt you're freezing," Blaine noticed and placed his jacket on Kurt's shoulders "There you go!" Blaine said smiling

"Thanks but aren't you cold?" Kurt asked

"Nope, and I would do anything for you Kurt, keep that in mind" Blaine said. Kurt smiled

"So where are we going now?" Kurt asked

"It's a surprise, cmon let's go"

He took Kurt's hand and when they were in the car he drove to an Italian restaurant he used to attend with his mom and sing live music when he was a kid. Everyone loved him there and sometimes he would eat free if he performed a song.

They ate Blaine's favorite pasta and then they had Kurt's favorite dessert.

Later Blaine left to talk to a woman. Kurt was confused, what was Blaine up to?

Kurt kept drinking water until something created the biggest smile he had ever done during all his life.

"Excuse me ladies and gentleman, my name is Blaine Anderson and I'm going to be singing today"

Kurt was smiling at him and that made Blaine melt. Blaine was falling so hard for this Kurt Hummel.

"I want to sing a song to someone very special that is here with me today, he is the coolest guy I've ever met, he is funny, caring but also he is gorgeous. His smile makes my heart melt, his eyes are like the blue sea and I keep getting lost in them and the way he is makes my heart race" Blaine said excited

Kurt was blushing but also had a few tears; no one had ever told him that.

"His name is Kurt Hummel and this is for him, I hope he likes it" Blaine said with a wink and then sat by the piano and began singing.

**_You think I'm pretty without any make up on _**

**_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong _**

**_I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down _**

**_Before you met me I was alright but things were kinda heave _**

**_You brought me to life _**

**_Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine _**

While Blaine was singing he listened carefully to the lyrics. Have he brought Blaine to life? Blaine wanted him to be his valentine every February?

**_ Let's go all the way tonight_**

**_No regrets, just Love_**

**_We can dance until we die _**

**_You and I will be young forever _**

Blaine kept singing until he finished the song. Applause everywhere. Their dinner was free given the fact that he performed and he always did that. Without saying a word he grabbed Kurt's hand and took him out of the restaurant. They went back to the park where another surprise was about to be discovered. When they arrived at one bench Kurt started talking.

"Blaine that was the most beautiful thing someone has done for me, thank you" Kurt said hugging him. Blaine hugged him tight never wanting to let this angel go.

"Kurt, I have one more surprise left and first I want you to know that this may sound cheesy and it's from the song but I **_do _**want you to be my valentine every year, I want to spend every Christmas with you, I want to go trick-or-treating in Halloween with you, I want to be always with you so my next surprise is this one" Blaine said taking Kurt's hand and leading him to a part of the park near a fountain. In the grass there was written in flower petals **_"Will you be my boyfriend forever and ever?"_**

And then Kurt saw it. The question. Blaine's face. Everything was so perfect.

"Yes" Kurt said smiling at Blaine. "Yes I'll be your boyfriend"

Blaine couldn't resist anymore and went near Kurt grabbing him, his arm around Kurt's waist and the other on his cheek. He smiled and looked into Kurt's eyes, he leaned and connected their lips in the most beautiful, sweet and tender kiss, it lasted at least 20 seconds and then they pulled away. Kurt smiling and a tear sliding down his cheek. Blaine was worried and kissed the tear away.

"Kurt? Kurt why are you crying? Blaine asked worried

"I'm so happy Blaine, I feel happy right now" Kurt answered

"Great, I'll make you happy everyday Kurt I promise I will never hurt you" Blaine said, his arm still around Kurt's waist

"I know, **_boyfriend_**" Kurt said with a happy smile and then hugged Blaine, Blaine hugged him back tighter

"Kurt, I've been looking for you forever" Blaine said and with that Kurt grabbed his face and kissed him deeper this time. Blaine knew he had found his soulmate, the love of his life.

* * *

**Next chapter will be here soon! xoxo sending love to everyone!**

**We all know which song is that, Teenage Dream by Katy Perry even though I consider it the Klaine song and a Darren Criss song as well! xx **


End file.
